1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing methods, printing systems, and storage media having programs recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing apparatuses in which a plurality of drive signals are selectively applied to a single piezo element have been proposed as printing apparatuses for printing an image on a medium. For example, a printing apparatus in which a plurality of types of drive pulses that cause ink to be ejected at different amounts are divided between two drive signals and these drive pulses are selectively applied to the piezo elements, has been proposed (for example, see JP 2000-52570A). Also having been proposed is a printing apparatus in which the drive pulses that are used when forming the largest size dot are included in one of the drive signals to increase the ejection frequency of the ink when forming the largest size dot (for example, see JP 2003-246086A). Both of these printing apparatuses are provided with a plurality of drive signal generation sections for generating the drive signals.
When a printing apparatus is provided with a plurality of drive signal generation sections and each drive signal generation section generates a different drive signal, there is a possibility that heat will be generated predominantly in one of the drive signal generation sections.
Further, in a printing apparatus provided with a plurality of drive signal generation sections, there is a possibility that discrepancies among the properties of the drive signal generation sections will lead to variation in the amount of ink that is ejected, even though the drive signal generation sections are generating the same drive signal. As a result, the print image will appear coarse.